Late Night Showers
by RealRider71
Summary: Makoto stays after school to tale a shower, when he is joined by a certain idol and detective


After another hectic and long day of school, Makoto headed out, waving goodbye to his friends along the way. But instead of going home, he headed to the showers, under the guise of getting some paperwork that he left in there from gym class. He looked around a bit to ensure he wasn't being followed, and continued his way to the showers.

Once he entered, he began to undress, thinking about her while doing so, and getting turned on. He was down to his boxers and started taking them off when he felt someone grab his hands.

"Hi, Makoto~"

Makoto smiled and turned around to see her face. That beautiful face with sweet, ocean blue eyes. She had only her panties and bra on, meaning that she was waiting for him to arrive.

"Sayaka, how long have you been here waiting?"

The idol smiled and cupped his cheeks. "Not too long, just a few minutes. I was thinking about us in the showers during then~" she answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? That's why we came here this time, after all." Makoto kissed her and started undoing Sayaka's bra.

Cut to a few minutes later, the two were under the running waters of the shower, holding each other and making out. Makoto moved his hands down to Sayaka's ass and squeezed them, making her moan in pleasure.

"May I?" he asked politely.

"Since you asked," she answered. The idol turned around to face the wall and stuck her ass out to him. The luckster then stuck his member inside, making Sayaka yelp before moaning as he went in deeper. "Makoto, you're so big, I can barely handle it," she breathed out.

"Do you want me to stop, then?" he asked.

"Of course not, Makoto. I can still take it, just keep going, it feels so good and I want more." Makoto complied and kept going deeper until he reached his limit, by this point Sayaka was moaning loudly to the point he was sure that they could be heard by someone, just like the previous times they had sex. "More, Makoto, more!" By now, he had been moving in and out, kissing the back of her neck and rubbing her breasts from behind. "Hahhh! Yes!"

By now, Makoto was close and about to cum in her. "Sayaka, I can't hold it in, I-I'm gonna-"

"Do it in me! I want it all!" she cut in. Makoto groaned as he released all of his cum in her. She practically screamed as she gripped his hands tightly. The two then collapsed on the floor and caught their breath for a moment.

"That was...amazing," Sayaka said to Makoto with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah, it was," he responded. "You were pretty loud though, I feel like this time we could actually get caught."

"Don't worry, Makoto. We've done this more than once, and no one has seen us in the act, so it is fine." Sayaka moved to Makoto's lap wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her face. "Now, I'll lead this time, okay?" Makoto nodded and the two kept on fucking for what seemed like hours, Sayaka riding Makoto, Makoto eating out Sayaka's pussy and doing 69's until they fell on the floor for the last time and could barely get up. The idol lay on Makoto's chest and was about to close her eyes when-

"Where did I leave it?" A female voice cut through the near silence of the room since the showers had been turned off a while ago. The two shot up suddenly, looked at each other with fear, and tried to gather their clothes when Makoto slipped and fell on some water. "Huh? Is anyone here?"

"Makoto!" Sayaka whisper-yelled at him. The luckster simply rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Could've sworn I heard something from there," the voice said. Makoto got back up and got his underwear and pants while Sayaka got her clothes and followed him quietly until they reached the exit.

"Meet at my house?" Makoto whispered to Sayaka.

"Sure, just get going, before someone-"

Gasp!

A gasp was heard from behind the two as they slowly turned around to see the person who had walked in earlier.

Standing there, with open mouth, Kyoko Kirigiri.

"Kyoko?"

**A few minutes before**

The detective walked to the locker room to retrieve a notebook she had left behind during gym. As she looked around the lockers trying to find it, she heard a thud. Instinctively, she presumed someone was in here, too, so she called out to the person. "Is anyone here?" She moved to where the sound had been coming from, and came across the showers, which looked like they had been running, so maybe someone washed up. Curious, she looked some more to see who was in the locker room when she heard whispering to her left. She followed said whispering and what she saw left her speechless. Standing near the exit, soaking wet, with clothes in hand, a naked Sayaka and Makoto, who were also mostly speechless that they were caught.

"Kyoko?" Makoto said.

"M-Makoto, Sayaka? Wh-What are you two..."

"It's now what it looks like!" Makoto blurted out.

"Ummm, it's fairly obvious." Sayaka said. "She kind of knows what's going on."

"Makoto," Kyoko cut in. "Were you and Sayaka...having...sex?"

The idol answered as calmly as possible. "Yes, me and Makoto were having sex, and before you say anything-"

"And you didn't even call me to join? I thought we had a deal, Sayaka!" The idol said nothing for a minute as Kyoko gave her a glare.

"I, know, Kyoko and I _should've _called you sooner about this, but with you being busy with work and Mukuro getting dragged to places by Junko, I took advantage of all that time I had with Makoto and had had sex without letting either of you know. But I know how I, how _we _can make it up to you. And that is by asking if you would like join us." She extended her hand to the lavender haired girl.

Kyoko hesitated for a moment, staring at the hand that was offered to her. Then, her expression changed, sighing and slightly smiling as she took it in her own, stepped closer to Sayaka, and kissed her.

Kyoko was now between Sayaka and Makoto as they kissed her naked body. Makoto has been fucking her for the past half hour while the idol sat on his face and ate out her pussy, then moved to her and played with her breasts and kissed her some more.

"Hahh, yesss, more," she moaned. Sayaka pinched her nipples and rubbed their clits together. Makoto, meanwhile, was kissing her neck and cheek, massaging her breasts and fingering her pussy.

"Hope this makes up for not calling you sooner," Makoto whispered in her ear.

"Y-yesss, yes it do-hahh!" Kyoko yelped when he stuck his member in her again and started moving. She could barely contain herself when she was fucked before, but now she was releasing her juices on his dick. Sayaka saw this and smirked, as she moved down to her pussy and licked, eliciting more moans from the detective.

"I'm close, Kyoko, I'm gonna cum in you," Makoto said.

"Then do it, let all of it go inside me," she responded. Her eyes then shot up as she felt her stomach getting filled up with his sperm. There was even some spilling out, which Sayaka took notice of and licked the leaking cum up.

"Mmm, so good~" the idol said sitting up to face Kyoko. She was now laying on Makoto's chest as she caught her breath. Sayaka cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss before laying down on his chest as well. "Did you like that, Kyoko? Sorry for not calling you about this earlier."

"It's okay, you two, I forgive you now. But please, call me before you have sex again so I can join you guys, okay?"

"No problem, Kyoko, we promise," Makoto said to her. He then leaned in and gave the detective a kiss. "You know, we spent a lot of time in the showers, do you want to dry up and come to my house for the night?"

Kyoko and Sayaka looked at each other then back at Makoto and nodded. The three got up and headed out with their clothes, holding hands as they left.

**Later at the Naegi house**

Makoto, Kyoko, and Sayaka were laying in his bed, naked once again, and kissing each other as the moon shined through curtains.

"Makoto?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"Celeste told me she saw you and Mikan today. You two were doing something, weren't you?" Sayaka sent a death glare to Makoto, sending a chill down his spine.

"No, no, it wasn't anything like that, I swear!" he said nervously. "She was asking me about how to get Hajime's attention, and what was the best way to do it. That's all it was, nothing else.

Sayaka's icy glare changed to a warm smile as she rested her head on his chest. "Oh, that's good. You know the deal we had with us. Good to know you aren't *yawn* seeing any other girls." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"She's always like this when it comes to you and other girls, Makoto," Kyoko told him.

"A little, sure, but she is still really nice. And don't worry, my attention is only on you two. I'm not seeing anyone else, I promise. Hey, speaking of, what are we gonna tell Mukuro tomorrow?"

"We'll figure out something, I'm sure. *yawn* I am beat. Can we just sleep in in the morning?"

He chuckled and kissed her once more. "I'd like that a lot, to sleep in with you two." They smiled and closed their eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
